Waiting for You
by Kitsune-Hanyou1
Summary: What goes through Kagome's mind when she waits for IY after a fight? Her fears come to the surface, her mind begins to wander and worry for him...when he will return...IF he will return...KIY
1. Default Chapter

***This is done in first person ('I' instead of 'she') through Kagome's eyes.  Sort of like her unwritten diary of thoughts.  I know it's dumb, but humor me.  Please read and review!!!  I'm not good at first person but I felt that it had to come out!!  Please read and review!!*** 

Will You Come For Me?  
  


    The day was long and I hurt.  Deep within me my heart aches and my stomach twists like a wet rag wrung within my own fiddling hands and I am sick.

     Three days it has been since I last saw you, your eyes glittering in the sunlight when we said goodbye.  Your hair flowed in the wind in its shining silver sheen that is just so beautiful to shame the gods in anything they could create.  Your smile sends shivers down my spine . . .

     It's been three days since then . . .

     You said you would come for me, and yet you haven't.  I worry, but perhaps it's too early for that.  The sun is only beginning to set upon the horizon in great waves of rose and violet like paint spilled upon the heavens enhanced by the occasional cloud that freckles the sky . . .

    But no sunset in my time compares with the sunsets we have shared.  Quiet moments of talk between the two of us, or even without talk it was still wonderful.

     Still something I think to . . . wish for again . . . 

     And yet, despite all that talk . . . all those times you risked your life to save mine, I wonder . . . I pray that you come back for me . . .

     We've left each other in anger before, and you always came . . .

     This time should be no different, right?

     Over these three days I had almost forgotten your harsh words to me.  Maybe because I know that perhaps you don't mean them and spoke them out of frustration . . .

     Or, now that I lay here upon my bed soft against me, my pillow wet with the tears I've shed, I wonder . . .

     I wonder if what you had said was truth . . .

     And now I am alone again . . . 

     After you, being alone is a worse fate than the slowest of deaths . . .

     I would take a thousand arrows into my back for single moment with you, your hand in mine and the sunset drenched across the endless skies of Feudal Japan . . .

     Am I just your jewel detector?  

     Am I just a stupid girl to you?

     An idiot, as you had said?

     My heart lurches in my chest and rams against me as if there were no tomorrow . . .

     Without you, there would be no tomorrow for me.  You don't know that, of course.  No one does, but me.

     Me and my tortured thoughts of loneliness without your anger to help rest, without your bullheadedness to quell . . .

     Kikyou was there when I left . . . I know she was . . .

     Her eyes are like pools of ink and melt your heart, I know.  Her touch might heat your blood yet they are the fingers of a dead woman, she still longs for you as much as she longs for your death . . .

     She still holds a firm grip upon your heart . . . keeping her place deep within it . . .

     That place I wish to be yet you have never left open for me.

     Words of love were only ever spoken to her, though you've tried with me I get the shadows while she stands in the sun within your feelings . . .

     I don't share that past with you.  Your pity of her tangled web of problems and emotions will be your end, and you know that.  You've nearly met that end with her many times and yet you are blind . . . blind to that . . .

     Blind to me . . . I love you and I've never wished to change what you are . . .

     I like you the way you are…     

     And so I wait.

     And I wonder if seeing you those three long days ago . . . even though you spoke frustration at me . . . I wonder if that was the last time I would see you . . .

     The last time ever . . .

     What I would give to have you peek through the well and call my name!  I would give my soul . . . my life . . . everything I could for a warm embrace with sweet and gentle words of love whispered into my ears.

     Sometimes I wish I could end this longing for you . . .

     But I can't . . .

     It consumes me.

     It is me.

     The sun has set and my world is dark in the night but I turn no lights on.  I deserve the darkness, it mirrors my mood without you for I deserve no vision of my world … it is nothing without you.

     Will you come? 

     Now that it is dark…will you come then?

     I have faith that you will . . . even though tears still flow from my pain . . .

     From my not knowing…

     So here I am, waiting for you.

     Will you come for me this time, Inu-Yasha? 

     Will I ever see you again?

***Did you guys like it?  There will be more!  Please REVIEW and let me know how you all like it and I'll keep adding!!!!!  Thanks so much ^..^***


	2. Chapter 2

***Please read and review.  I know this is a poem but it goes so well with this story.  Please review!! Thank you!!!!!

 It feels like death

This waiting for you 

And sometimes I wish it were

This longing and wondering

If you feel the same as you did

Were those words merely sugar?

Or did they mean something to you

Will I wait here forever? 

Waiting to hear your sweet words again

To feel your arms around me

Or am I doomed to this unknown

Void of you that makes me whole

Falling into this pit of despair I seem to visit often

While a simple hello would be a light in my darkness

You say nothing 

And still I will wait within this endless unknown

I have created from your memory

Though each time I wait it gets darker

And death is closer than it was before

Though death itself might free me from this terrifying unknown

I still will wait for you

Until I can see no more

And life has lost its light

And I am nothing within this darkness

But a shadow still waiting

Alone and forgotten

I will wait forever

***And I mean it – REVIEW!!  This is my real first stab at poetry, I need your input!  Thank you!***


End file.
